Mothman, What You Gonna' Do Now?
About Mothman, What You Gonna' Do Now? is a song written, performed and produced by Brian Zeller. The song is about the legendary Mothman of West Virginia. It was made into [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo8CGWoFYBs a video] and uploaded to YouTube on June 18th 2016. The video featured an introduction text which briefly summarized the Mothman folklore. Within that text the artist writes: "I've been fortunate to meet some of the people from [John Keel's Mothman Prophecies] book and some have passed on now. I dedicate this song and video to the wonderful people of the town of Point Pleasant, West Virginia". Lyrics: If you go to Point Pleasant You better just beware Down by the Igloos You can hear them everywhere .. They're running into the night But you can't see a thing You almost die of fright When you hear the sound of their wings .. People tell me some stories About lights in the sky An MIB knocks on your door and tells you, you might die .. What you gonna' do now? Indrid Colds an alien Keel go get your flashlight and chase down the Mothman .. The rumors say they have red eyes They reflect with the light Make your hair stand on end In the chill of the night .. They drive around in their black cars It's not in your mind They come from another dimension They're not even from our time .. What you gonna' do now? Indrid Colds an alien Keel go get your flashlight and chase down the Mothman .. Bandit disappeared by the barn Indrid played his games Mary wrote her stories and Linda almost went insane .. Forty six people were lost on the bridge that night The MIBs and the UFOs and the Mothman vanished from sight .. What you gonna' do now? Indrid Colds an alien Keel go get your flashlight and chase down the Mothman .. What you gonna' do now? Indrid Colds an alien Keel go get your flashlight and chase down the Mothman Silver Bridge Has Fallen Down Another song by Brian Zeller which is also related to Point Pleasant, West Virginia is called Silver Bridge Has Fallen Down. He wrote, produced and performed this song then it made into a video and uploaded it to YouTube on September 27th 2016. The description read: "A tribute to the 46 lives lost on the Silver Bridge in Point Pleasant, WV on December 15th 1967". Lyrics: On a cold December night in 1967 The Silver Bridge collapsed and fell into the Ohio River Silver Bridge they say, seemed to move and sway and on that night the traffic light wasn't working .. Silver Bridge has fallen down Christmas presents floating all around Glowing lights from down below where the bridge once did cross Forty six people now are lost Forty six .. People from Point Pleasant and others from around Ran from the stores down to the bridge to see what made that sound From the darkness of sixth street and to the other side They witnessed such a tragedy, sent chills right down their spine .. Point Pleasant and her sister towns endured a tragic loss but fifty years since that day has come at such a cost They say that times an eternity and time can heal all wounds Forty six who have gone before were taken much too soon .. On a cold December night in 1967 The Silver Bridge collapsed and fell into the Ohio River The old suspension bridge, no longer in her prime Did her job nearly forty years, had just run out of time .. Silver Bridge has fallen down Christmas presents floating all around Glowing lights from down below where the bridge once did cross Forty six people now are lost Forty six Category:Art